Assassin Hunters
by BlackSparrow180
Summary: Sent by Sylvia and accepted by Ozpin, twelve assassins are taken to Beacon Academy to gain the knowledge and skill to defend Santa Destroy from the creatures of Grimm. But will it be that easy? Let's find out! (pairings and rating are not set in stone just yet and are subject to change)
1. An Overdue Meeting

**RWBY and No More Heroes are owned by their respective companies, this writing is just for fun.**

**Hello everyone, Blacksparrow here and thank you for taking the time to read my very first fanfic. I honestly don't even think that this crossover has been done before and hopefully it can inspire some No More Heroes fanfiction ideas because there just isn't that much in my opinion. Anyways I hope that you all enjoy, don't forget to review please.**

Down the streets of Santa Destroy walked two people, a man and a woman, who seemed to draw a bit of attention from those around them. The man had short and slightly shaggy white hair and wore shaded glasses with tiny lenses, black dress shoes and a suit with the jacket unbuttoned, revealing the vest and undershirt underneath. The suit was all color in shades of green from darkest to lightest starting with the jacket as the darker shade, followed by the fully buttoned vest and pants, and finally the undershirt as the lighter green. He also donned a scarf that was the same shade of green as his undershirt with a cross shaped symbol in the center of it and walked with a cane in hand. The woman wore glasses like her companion and had blond hair that was set up in a bun with a curl off to the side giving her a bit of a librarian look. She wore black boots with brown heels and black leggings along with a business skirt of the same color, the skirt was buttoned at the top and it started from her abdomen and went down to her knees. Her shirt was white and long sleeved with a hole in the chest area but showed little to no cleavage. Attached to the back of a shirt was a black cape that was purple on the inside with the symbol of a tiara on it with a row of diamonds on the bottom of the cape which looked a bit tattered. She also had teal colored earrings that matched the jewel on her collar and held her riding crop as she walked.

They clearly weren't civilians but didn't seem like assassins of the city either. Nevertheless they went about their own business and paid no mind to the residents of Santa Destroy, they did however keep their senses about them. After all, Santa Destroy was an isolated and dangerous city riddled with assassins, whether they were rogue, ranked, or freelance.

"This must be the place Glynda." The man, whose name is Ozpin, declares as he and Glynda walks towards an empty table outside of Pizza Supplex.

"I'm sure that we would've had an easier time finding this place had we taken a cab." Glynda says as they sit down.

Ozpin smiles a bit and replies "I like to see the sights; it's not often that one visits an isolated city."

"Even less often that they would accept visitors from any of the kingdoms." Glynda sighs and continues to say "You would think that if this meeting is as important as she claims, then she wouldn't be even later than we are."

"Patience Glynda, she'll be here soon."

As if right on cue, a black limousine pulls up to the curb right in front of Pizza Supplex and attracts both Ozpin's and Glynda's attention. The back door to the limo opens and the first thing to be seen is a pair of long legs exiting the vehicle. The figure completely got out of the car, revealing that it was none other than Sylvia Christel. Sylvia had long blond hair that went passed her shoulders and had peach colored shades on her face. She wore a revealing outfit consisting of a black top that seemed like lingerie, along with a short trench coat that extended lower than the shorts she was wearing. This coat covered the majority of the outfit with the top unbuttoned, showing a great amount of cleavage, the outfit was completed with a pair of black heels and gloves. Sylvia was known as the sexiest woman in Santa Destroy and possibly the world, and she clearly wasn't afraid to show it. She sees the two foreigners at the table and began to walk towards them.

"It has been a while, Professor Ozpin, and you too Glynda" Sylvia speaks, with a thick French accent.

"Hello Sylvia." Glynda greeted shortly. She was never too fond of Sylvia's outfits.

"It truly has been Sylvia, although I heard that you go by Headmaster now." Ozpin states as Sylvia sits down on the opposite end of the table. "I was pleased, although surprised, to receive a call from an old friend."

A Pizza Supplex employee came outside and gave them each a glass of water. Both Glynda and Ozpin take a sip, Sylvia pays no mind to her glass.

"It was long overdue, although I wish it was under better circumstances."

Ozpin looks at her after sipping his water and asks "And exactly what are these circumstances?"

"Grimm. They have been spotted in Santa Destroy."

Glynda raises an eyebrow and says "The Grimm appear all around the world. So why should this be such a great concern now?"

"It seems I was not clear. The Grimm appear from time to time yes, but it's rare to see them in an isolated city like Santa Destroy. However the amount that has been appearing lately has been increasing. I wish to handle it before it becomes a threat, but our assassins are not experienced enough to handle the Grimm."

"Except for you and the three others that originally came from Vale." Ozpin states

Sylvia nods at Ozpin's remark and says "Yes, but if the numbers become too vast I doubt that the four of us will be able to defend the city without many casualties. It's hard enough in Santa Destroy, with the rouge assassins and a lack of Dust."

"So exactly what are you proposing Sylvia?" Glynda asks as she adjusts her glasses. She wanted to get straight to the point

"I would like you to accept some of my top assassin students as exchange students and teach them to be Huntsmen and Huntresses, so that they can efficiently fight Grimm should it come to it."

"That's quite a request. We can easily dispatch some Huntsmen and Huntresses here if needed." Ozpin suggests.

Sylvia shakes her head, rejecting the offer.

"No, this is our city. I cannot expect other people to directly handle our problems. I simply want my students to have the knowledge so that they'll be able to efficiently handle this by themselves."

Sylvia reaches out and grabs his hand, causing Ozpin to smile a bit out of nostalgia.

"Well I suppose I can't say no to a valued, old friend."

zpin looks over at Glynda for approval. She just sighs and looks away in a manner than says 'sure, do what you want.' She had no idea what kind of students these assassins will be, or what they're capable of.

"Well it looks like it's settled. But I hope that your students know that knowledge will only take them so far."

"Do not worry, I've been having some gifted students."

"So have I."

**And that's the end of the first chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it, I will have more chapters coming soon.**


	2. From City to Kingdom

**For disclaimers refer to Chapter 1.**

**Hello everyone, BlackSparrow here again with chapter two of Assassin Hunters. Before I say anything else allow me to apologize to everyone who's read chapter one so far because I failed to let you guys know that this is an AU with a bit of OOC. For example, Kimmy will still be a fangirl but she won't be such a yandere, Ryuji will actually talk (just not a lot), and the assassin exchange students will all be around the same ages as the characters in RWBY who attend Beacon Academy and other schools. I plan to at least get some of the cores of these characters down with some slight changes, I just wanted to let you guys know beforehand. Thank you very much for those who decided to give my fic a chance and it's much appreciated. Don't forget to review please I would love to hear your feedback.**

Opzin and Glynda sit across from each other during their plane ride back to Vale. Glynda was going through some papers that looked like records of the new students.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Glynda skeptically asks Ozpin.

"Do you doubt the new students?" Opzin asks as he sips some coffee out of his mug.

The blond Huntress doesn't look at him and continues to go through the records.

"I don't doubt their skill, if that's what you mean. But some of these students might be more trouble than they're worth." She finds a record of an assassin student and continues to say "Like this boy, Travis Touchdown. His transcripts are great and he has great potential but it's all wrapped up with a lot of trouble. His brother Henry Cooldown and sister Jeane Rushdown have a lot of talent as well. Hmm, this girl shows promise and it's only her first year."

She takes out a record of the assassin student freshman Kimmy Howell and scans through it. Glynda hands the record over to Ozpin and he scans it as well.

"Her combat ability looks great on paper for a freshman, but she looks too innocent to be an assassin. I suppose that makes her all the more deadly."

"Right when I got my hopes up. There goes the dose of innocence"

"Don't worry Glynda, Sylvia gave her word that she will give her students an order not to kill human beings unless it's a last resort to save an innocent life. So relax, we'll give them everything it takes to be great Huntsmen and Huntresses. Besides, they might have a chance to learn how to be children as well instead of just cold blooded killers."

Meanwhile in the Santa Destroy Assassin Academy Sylvia has gathered the twelve assassins in training that would be exchange students to Beacon Academy. Beside her was one of the assassin teachers as well as her friend and partner back in her Huntress days, Dr. Peace. He was an older looking gentleman that looked Native American with brown hair and a moustache. He wore a suit in the same manner as Professor Ozpin except with a tan color and a black vest complete with black fingerless gloves, minus the scarf. He had his weapons, two golden magnums, holstered around his waist. The students stood side by side in a line while Dr. Peace called each of their names as if taking roll call.

"Henry Cooldown, Bad Girl, Kimmy Howell, John Harnet, Shinobu Jacobs, Margaret Moonlight, Jeane Rushdown, Helter Skelter, Vincent Skelter, Holly Summers, Travis Touchdown, and Alice Twilight. The twelve of you will be transferred to Vale, where you will attend Beacon Academy for a currently unprecedented amount of time."

Sylvia continues where Dr. Peace leaves off and fondly says "There you will learn how to be Huntsmen and Huntresses under the guide of various teachers as well as my dear friend and Headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin."

"Sounds like she has the hots for the guy." The boy with the sunglasses known as Travis says under his breath.

Travis Touchdown had brown spiky hair and had a pair of yellow aviator sunglasses on his face. His outfit consisted of ripped jean pants and a black anime shirt with a red light leather jacket complete with red and white sneakers. His jeans had a belt that holstered his various beam katanas. Unfortunately, he was loud enough for Sylvia to hear as she grabs her coffee mug and tosses it at Travis's head causing him to step back a bit. He holds his head in pain.

"Idiot." His sister says low enough to keep Sylvia from hearing.

"Like I was saying, Vale is not like Santa Destroy, you are not to cause any trouble. So I'm giving you all an order to not take any lives."

The students looked at their Headmaster with shock and murmurs could be heard amongst them as she said what they thought they'd never hear.

"However." Sylvia continues and the murmur ceases. "If you or an innocent are in great danger, you may take the offender's life as a last resort only. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Headmaster Christel." The students say nearly in unison.

Dr. Peace handed each of them passports and the assassin students were taken to the airport via the Rolling Cradle Highway Bus. Once there they boarded the plane and made their way to Vale.

"Did you hear the Headmaster right, John? None of your 'heroics'." Margaret says to John as she motioned air quotes.

Margaret Moonlight had blond hair, a beauty mark on the lower side of her left cheek and wore heavy makeup that made her face look pale and her lips black. She wore white heels and dressed in a black and white maid like outfit that was in the Gothic Lolita style. John Harnet also had blond hair that when down to his neck that he had under a navy blue cap. I donned a blue short sleeved dress shirt with a pocket on both the right and left side that he had tucked into his blue shorts that went to his knees. On his feet were brown dress shoes and high top socks. He also had on a red, white, and blue backpack at nearly all times.

"I'm not responsible if someone dies just from shaking my hand. Isn't that right Mr. No More Hero?" John laughs as he turns towards Travis.

"Don't try to put me in the same league as you Mr. Cosplay." Travis responds.

The red clad assassin starts to rub his head.

"Damn, she'd be a lot hotter if she wasn't such a crazy bitch." He says, referring to Sylvia.

"She really got you good, didn't she?" Travis hears a voice with an English accent nearby him.

He turns to this right and sees the new freshman Kimmy Howell sitting next to him. Kimmy had blonde hair, like her schoolmates Margaret and John, which she wore as pigtails. She had on what looked like a schoolgirl's uniform that consisted of a white dress shirt that had the sleeves going a little past the elbow and a ribbon at the collar with a pink plaid patterned vest. She also wore a short pleaded skirt that was a darker shade of pink and purple mary jane flats with black knee high socks.

"Yeah she did." Travis responds. "You must be new here, who are you?"

"I'm Kimmy, Kimmy Howell. I'm new but I know all about you. Do you mind if I call you Travis the Great, or Travis Ravenous, or maybe Cool Hand Teezy Greasy?" She asks.

The freshman giggles a bit to herself as she blushes, while Travis looks at her in a state of confusion.

She regains her composure and says "Umm, I'm sorry. I've always been a fan of yours."

"What? A fan? Of me?" Travis says happily with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes!" Kimmy says excitedly. "I watched your fight with Charlie last year too. You were hardcore! It was soooo cooool! And your fight against Scott, I was so nervous near the end. I thought I was going to puke! OMG I bet you hate girls who puke!"

That last part kinda caught Travis off guard.

"Uhh…Never really thought about it…."

Kimmy giggles a bit at his response.

"So are you excited for Vale?" She asks Travis.

"Yeah. If we're supposed to be learning from them then I bet that there will be plenty of strong opponents to fight."

"Me too, I can't wait until you see what I can do."

"Looking forward to seeing it."

"We're now approaching Vale." The pilot of the plane says over the intercom.

The assassins look outside of the window to take a glimpse of their new surroundings. The buildings were tall and the streets were riddled with people and vehicles with barely any litter on the ground. The weather seemed bright and the overall atmosphere was lively. It was nothing like they've seen before.

"It's like if Santa Destroy got its act together." Travis joked as he looked at the sights.

They all continued to look down at the Kingdom of Vale while their plane continued to make its way to their destination.

**And the Santa Destroy Assassin Students make it to Vale. I wonder what kind of trouble they're going to cause. Thank you all so much for reading, I will have more chapters soon, although they might not come out as quickly as this chapter did. But rest assured there will be at least one chapter a month, or a week, if not more...at least that's what I'm planning.**


	3. The Assassins' First Step

**Refer to Chapter 1 for disclaimers**

**Hello everyone BlackSparrow here and welcome to chapter 3 of Assassin Hunters. Man I'm getting these out fast, I've been on a roll as of late and haven't gotten hit with that writer's block yet haha...I hope I didn't jinx that. Anyways thank you for the encouraging words of those who reviewed as well as those who just decided to take a chance and see what I've got going on here. Please don't forget to review because I would love to hear your feedback, now without further ado here's chapter 3 of Assassin Hunters.**

The plane ride comes to an end as the aircraft took the Santa Destroy assassins straight to Beacon Academy. They all grabbed their luggage as the exit the plane and were amazed at the sight of their new school. Beacon Academy was colored black, white, and grey, had clock tower at its center and was grand in size and designed like a huge castle. They were greeted immediately by Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch upon exiting the aircraft.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon Academy." Glynda warmly greets the exchange students. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch and I would like to congratulate the twelve of you for being some of the privileged few to be accepted into this prestigious academy by the request of Santa Destroy Assassin Academy's Headmaster, Sylvia Christel. The world was well as your city is currently experiencing an incredible time of peace, despite the sightings of Grimm outside of Santa Destroy. As assassins, as well as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it will be your duty to uphold it. You have all shown that the skills and courage needed for such a task, but now it's our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect your city, as well as the world. And this is the school's headmaster, Professor Ozpin."

Glynda steps aside as Professor Ozpin steps forward with his cane in hand. The students looked somewhat surprised. They expected someone who looked a bit more like a fighter, instead of a middle aged man with a walking cane.

"I will make this short." Ozpin says as he adjusts his glasses. "You all have traveled here in search of knowledge and power in order to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And after wards you plan to use that knowledge and power to protect your city whether by the ways of the assassin or the ways of the Hunter. But all I see is wasted energy all directed towards a killer's instinct. Know that at Beacon, in Vale, and on the battlefield with the creatures of Grimm, a killer's instinct can only carry you so far. It's up to you to make the first step."

After finishing his speech Ozpin simply walks away as Glynda steps forward to give the new students further direction.

"I shall show you to the spare dorms we have available, where you will be calling your home for your time here. Now if everyone will follow me please."

Glynda turns around and begins to walk towards the campus while the exchange students follow. Everyone looks at the vast amount of students around them; they seemed more lively and social than the students at Santa Destroy. But what really got their attention were their weapons like fire swords, collapsible staves, and a sniper scythe.

"Quite the arsenal they have here." Jeane says to her brother Henry right next to her as she eyes the unique weaponry.

Jeane had long blonde hair that went down to her shoulder with a bang covering a portion of her forehead and cold red eyes. She had a very toned body that didn't have too much muscle that donned a white midriff tank top that showed off her well-toned abs, the straps on that shirt was as red as her eyes. She also wore some pretty short red and white shorts that would've showed off her legs if it wasn't for the knee pads, knee high shoes, and leg guards that she wore which are also donned the same colors. The leg guards were worn over her shoes and went up to the bottom of her knees, they also had the letters JWE on the sides. She had red and white fingerless gloves on her hands that went down her forearm and red stripes tattooed on her arms and shoulders.

"Yeah, I suppose they're quite interesting sis. But we both know that you have little to no interest in weapons." Henry says to Jeane in his Irish accent.

Henry was Travis's twin brother and Jeane's older brother by one year. Despite being identical twins they were extremely easy to tell them apart. He had the same blue eyes and brown hair that Travis had, but he wore his hair downward in contrast to Travis's spiky hairstyle. He also dressed somewhat more formal than his twin as he wore a suit minus the jacket. The vest and pants were grey as well as his tie, which had a skullpin on it. He had on a white long sleeved dress shirt as well as grey gloves and knee high shoes of the same color. On both sides of his pants he had a chain, one of which holstered his beam katana.

"Yeah, that's true. I'm more interested in what they can do with those weapons." Jeane states as she continues to look around while still following Glynda.  
>As she scans the surroundings she finds a student walking past her that catches her eye.<p>

Jeane plants a smirk on her face and says "Now she looks like she'll be fun to fight."

The student that she scoped out happened to be Yang Xiao Long, first year student at Beacon and member of team RWBY. Yang had bright purple eyes and long, wavy yellow hair that went down to her back. She wore a yellow crop top with a black symbol that looked like a flaming heart on the left side of the shirt under a tan vest with gold colored outlines. The vest had puffy sleeves with golden buttons and black cuffs that matched her black shorts and fingerless gloves. She also had on a tan belt with a pouch on one side and a banner on the other, both of which were the same color. On the banner she had the same fiery symbol as the one of her crop top, but it was gold in color rather than black. She had a plated back skirt attached to the back of her belt along with a longer, uneven white back skirt under that one. On her feet she wore knee high leather platform boots along with orange knee high socks and a grey bandana on her left leg. She also had two golden colored artifacts on her wrist that looked like bracelets in appearance.

Glynda and the students finally reach the dorm rooms; there were 3 empty rooms in total that were all next to each other.

Glynda opens one of the rooms and says "Everyone, place your luggage in here, we'll determine who will be rooming with who after you're tested."

"We're getting tested the moment we set foot on campus? That's bullshit." Travis says rebelliously.

Glynda glares at the vulgar mouthed student. She called it, Travis was going to be trouble.

"Yes, you're going to be tested immediately. Or do you think you're not a good enough assassin to pass?"

Everyone looks at Travis, who was just challenged by his new teacher.

"Whatever. Just tell me what to do and consider it done."

Henry sighs as he places his hand on Travis's head and ruffles his hair a bit.

"Please forgive my baby twin brother Ms. Goodwitch. He's got a bit too big of a mouth and it can be quite vulgar at times."

"Well I'm glad one out of the two of you has manners. After you put your luggage in the room, grab whatever weapons you have and follow me."

The assassins placed their luggage, grabbed their preferred weapons, and followed Glynda just as they were told. They were taken to the Beacon Cliffs, where Professor Ozpin awaited them. The Beacon Cliffs were very high and had grass and rocks all around it, as well as several launch pads. Over the cliff they could see a vast area called the Emerald Forest, trees nearly made up that entire area.

"Everyone pick a silver launch pad to stand on." Glynda instructs the students.

The students each step on a launch pad.

Ozpin takes a sip of coffee from his mug and says "I'm aware that Sylvia Christel has trained you all to be warriors of the assassin craft. And today, these abilities will be tested in the Emerald Forest. All of you will be assigned teammates today and will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it would be in your best interest to be paired with someone that you can work well with. That being said the first person that you have made eye contact with after landing will be your partner for as long as you attend this school."

A look of surprise covered nearly everyone's face. They were all used to working alone and believed that a teammate would only slow them down.

Ozpin then continues to say "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, there you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each part must pick one and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. You will meet opposition along the way, so don't hesitate to destroy everything in your path….or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene."

The looks of surprise turned into excitement. Everyone there was itching for a fight, and the fact that none of them have faced a Grimm before made it that much more interesting.

"However, you wouldn't need to worry about the larger and more powerful creatures like the Deathstalker and the Nevermore. Our first year students recently took it upon themselves to take care of that matter during their initiation. Now are there any questions?"

Travis raises his hand and says "Yeah, how…."

"Good." Ozpin says, interrupting him. "Now take your positions."

Everyone gets ready to be launched as the launching pads threw them towards the forest one after another.

"How the hell do you expect us to land?" Travis asks Opzin.

"You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Oh…crap."

"What's wrong?" Kimmy says to Travis.

"I've…never been very good at land-"

The launch pad interrupts him as it sends him to the forest, followed lastly by Kimmy. Ozpin looks fondly at his currently airborne new students while he sips coffee from his mug.

"This should prove interesting." Opzin says with a smile on his face.

**Day one and the assassins are already being thrown to the wolves, but we'll see how that plays out next chapter. Speaking of which, at the rate I'm going I'll be having chapter four out very soon. Like always thank you all for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Take care.**


	4. The Start of the Initiation

**Again, refer to Chapter 1 for disclaimers**

**Hello again everyone, BlackSparrow here again with yet another chapter of Assassin Hunters. Thank you for everyone who's been reading up until now I very much appreciate it, and I hope that you folks enjoy reading this as much as I enjoying writing it. I understand that right now it may be looking like a RWBY plot with No More Heroes characters, but rest assured I plan on making my own plot to this fanfic. The Emerald Forest scenario is mainly to form the assassins into teams and also to shed a little bit of light on the assassins themselves. But anyways I don't want to keep you for too long, here's what you've been waiting for, Assassin Hunters chapter four. Don't forget to review and give me some feedback on what you think so far, thank you very much.**

The twelve assassin exchange students were sent flying through the air towards the Emerald Forest by the launch pads. They had only a few seconds left to figure out a landing strategy before a possibly painful default landing awaited them. One assassin that managed to pull off an unorthodox landing strategy was Bad Girl. Bad Girl was a blonde haired girl that was dressed in a Sweet Lolita fashion in contrast to Margaret's Gothic Lolita style and wore a frilly pink dress that showed a lot of cleavage with puffy white sleeves with black cuffs much like Yang's vest. She also had a bow on the back of the dress and wore white stockings with pink heels and brown and pink gloves. In her hand she had her trusty baseball bat. Her true name was unknown even to Sylvia, so everyone stuck with the name she introduced herself as, Bad Girl.

She looks around as she heads towards a tree and starts to descend. Bad Girl grips her bat with both hands as she gets ready to swing at the tree. Once she gets close she yells out as she swings with enough force to create a dent and cause the tree to tilt a tiny bit. She uses the power of that blow to project herself towards another tree while lowering the speed of her descent. The pink clad girl continued to beat on trees until she was low enough to allow herself to fall and land properly. She dusts herself off upon landing and then hears rustling in the bushes on behind her.

Assuming that it was a Grimm, Bad girl smiles to herself and says "Fuck yeah. First kill of the day."

She turns around and leaps towards the bushes, swinging her bat down as she descends. But the sound that she hears after the strike was unsatisfying, she didn't hear bones breaking or muscles being tenderized, her attack was being blocked. She leaps backwards as the unknown figure comes out of the bushes and was disappointed once that figure was revealed. The figure the stood before her wasn't a Grimm creature but her classmate, Helter Skelter.

Helter was an albino with pale skin, red irises, and long white hair that covered part of his right eye. He wore a grey striped V-neck shirt with long black sleeves that had a cross like symbol on them along with black gauntlets, one of which was currently a silver blade attached to his arm. He also had on black cowboy pants that had a chain and shoes along with a black belt. The belt held a chain on his right side as well as his large tan color holsters behind him, which carried his revolvers. He had a sun shaped necklace around his neck as well.

"Oh it's you. Shit, I was hoping for something I wouldn't get in trouble for killing." Bad Girl says bitterly.

"Sorry for being such a disappointment sweetheart." Helter says with a sly smile on his face as his blade turns back into his black gauntlet.

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you that there's nothing sweet about me? I'm a bad girl." She says as she starts to walk away from Helter.

"And where do you think you're going without me? You heard the professor, we're teammates now."

He jogs to catch up with Bad Girl, who sighs as he starts to walk with her.

"Need a fucking drink right about now."

If there was anyone that didn't need a landing strategy it was John Harnet. The moment that he started to descend was right above the top of a tree; at this point he pressed the button on his backpack which triggered a flash of light as he fell through the tree's crown. After he passed through the leaves and the branches he started floating in midair before he hit the ground, but no long as John Harnet, he was now the Santa Destroy assassin superhero, Destroyman.

As Destroyman, John donned a full body suit called the SFX Converter which was also his weapon of choice. The suit was red, white, and blue, just like the backpack that happened to be the storage version of the suit itself, complete with boots, gauntlets, a mask that only revealed his mouth and nose, and a cape with a high collar. He also had a V-shaped symbol on his chest as well as a belt with a V-shaped buckle on the crotch area. Destroyman lowers himself to the ground and starts to walk through the forest.

Meanwhile Glynda and Ozpin are standing at the Beacon Cliffs monitoring the students.  
>"Well it looks like John Harnet is now showing his true colors." Opzin says as he looks at the footage showing John's transformation to Destroyman.<p>

Glynda watches the same footage as well and says "Yes, according to his files he's an assassin superhero that goes by the name of Destroyman. Although in his case superhero is pretty subjective at this point. He probably enjoys killing more than all of them."

While Destroyman walks through the forest he comes across two Grimm creatures, one of which was an Ursa and the other, a Beowulf. They both had black fur with white bonelike spines throughout their body along with a red and white bonelike mask as their face. The only difference was their structure, with the Ursa shaped like a bear and the Beowulf like a werewolf.

"Well now." Destroyman says as he looks upon his opponents. "Looks like this'll be fun."  
>The Beowulf quickly lounges at Destroyman, ready to swipe him with its claws. Destroyman plants a smile on his face as his enemy approaches him.<p>

"Destroy Beam!" He cries out as the top of his shoulders fired two beams at the Beowulf, knocking it hard into a tree.

The smile on Destroyman's face turns into full blown laughter.

"Oh God, I can't believe it! These things are supposed to be a threat? They're dumber than regular people! This laughter will kill me before these things get a chance!"

While Destroyman deals with his seemingly uncontrollable laughter his second opponent, the Ursa, was currently not on his mind. The Grimm creature closes in on him and hits Destroyman with a mighty swipe of its paw, sending him flying a few feet before rolling to a stop on the ground. He gets up and starts to charge energy into his hands.

"Destroy Can-"

Destroyman had no time to fire his blast before the Ursa struck him again, this time it was knocked into a tree. He made a crack into the trunk of the tee on impact before falling to the ground. The assassin superhero wasn't able to react in time due to a slight concussion from the strike as the Ursa approached him to deliver the final blow. But before the monster could even lift up its paw, Destroyman hears a beautiful yet ominous song being whistled followed by two gunshots as bullets hit the Ursa. The Ursa slightly bled but was still standing until seemingly out of nowhere a scythe was thrown at the Grimm creature's neck and it falls to the ground dead.  
>The scythe had a gold colored blade with a black anti-material rifle as the polearm, on the muzzle of the rifle was a golden colored grip to serve as the handle.<p>

Destroyman looks to his left to see who killed the Ursa was and sees Margaret walking towards him with the exact same type of rifle-scythe, both of which were dubbed Crescent Angel, in her hand. The barrel of the scythe that she held slightly smoked as she approached her new partner.

"Saved you 'hero'. Now let's go and get that relic." Margaret says as she holds out her hand to Destroyman.

Destroyman accepts her hand as he is helped up.

"Very well, I can't think of a better sidekick for Destroyman than the Goddess of Death." Destroyman jokes in the third person.

Margaret grabs her scythe from the dead Ursa and the two head deeper into the forest.

**Well it looks like the first two teams has already been formulated. I mainly put partners together based on either minor or major similarities or differences. For example I put Bad Girl and Helter together because of their self-destructive habits (Bad Girl's binge drinking and Helter's smoking.) as well as Destroyman and Margaret because Destroyman is a dishonorable coward and Margaret is honorable and has no fear of death. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I'm ready. Thank you so much for reading and feedback will definitely be appreciated.**


	5. The Assassin Teams

**Go to Chapter One for disclaimers**

**Hello everyone, BlackSparrow is here and I bring to you another chapter of Assassin Hunters. Last time we saw a few of the assassins forming partnerships, and this time we'll be seeing a bit more of that. As usual I'd like to give a big thanks to those who reviewed, followed, favorited (me or the story itself), and/or even just read the story's chapters so far, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. I hope that all of you enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to review because I would love to hear your thoughts.**

A Beowulf falls to the ground along with a few of its deceased kind around it, dying at the hands of a tired and panting Alice Twilight.

"Are you quite done yet?" Alice hears a voice with a Swedish accent nearby her.

She looks to her side and sees her recently acquired teammate Holly Summers sitting down with her legs crossed on a shovel that was embedded into the ground. Holly had black hair with bangs that covered her forehead along with grey eyes and a prosthetic left leg that was colored white. She wore a green camouflage style bikini with a dark green camouflage legging and black heel on her right leg. The amputee assassin also donned green and white gloves and a black military vest as well as a harness that held her many grenades.

"They're our enemies right? I'll have to get used to fighting them if I plan on doing it properly." Alice says to Holly in between breaths.

Alice Twilight had pink eyes and long, spiky pink hair that went down to her back and also had bangs covering her forehead. She sported a black bodysuit that only covered her arms, neck and back along with black gloves and a black bikini top that had a pink skull on the left side. She also wore pink shorts with leggings and heels that were black in color. Mounted on her back she had her weapon, the ASURA-6. The ASURA-6 was exactly as its name implied and had six appendages that were aligned like a hexagon with pink joints. The end of the appendages emitted six beam katanas that were the same color as the joints.

Holly Summers stands up and takes her shovel off of the ground.

"You won't get used to fighting them properly if you die before you get the chance. You'll get plenty of opportunities to practice against Grimm. For now we should focus on our task." Holly says to Alice.

"You're right." Alice says in a Finnish accent as the limbs of the ASURA-6 started to retract, deactivating the beam katanas and forming into what looked like a backpack on Alice.

The two female assassins move through the forest to head for the temple, Alice resisting the urge to fight more Grimm. After about ten minutes of walking they come across the abandoned temple, it was small, made from grey stone, and nearly in complete ruins. It had five stone columns that held up what was left of it and had a design on the ground. It was so ravaged by time that one would think that it looked more like a shrine than a temple. In the temple there were six pedestals with the relics on top of them, which looked like chess pieces. However there were only two relics left. Upon arriving at the temple they come across a couple of classmates that managed to get there a couple of minutes earlier, Henry and Shinobu.

Shinobu was a dark skinned African-American girl with light brown eyes and a white afro with a bang that covered her right eye. She wore a black frilly dress with black stockings and black heels, along with black fingerless gloves that went to her forearm. Around her neck she donned a long black scarf and had her weapon of choice, a katana, in its sheathe at the lower part of her back, parallel to the ground.

"I had a feeling that we'd be the last ones here." Holly says as she and Alice approach their classmates.

Henry and Shinobu both turn around after picking up their relic, the knight.

"Well what do you know? I thought my brother would be dead last here." Henry says to Holly and Alice.

"We would've been here first if Alice didn't insist on fighting Grimm." Holly explains as she walks up to the last relic, a rook, and picks it up.

"Well seeing as how you're still alive you haven't gone against the big one that we barely escaped from." Shinobu states.

"A big one? What big one?" Alice asked in interest.

"We came across a snake like Grimm on the way here. It was huge and relentless. Luckily we knocked it down long enough to escape." Henry explains. "Honestly I'd like to get back to the professor before it finds us again."

Having fulfilled their objective, the four assassins left the temple and headed back to the cliffs to complete their assignment.

Also on their way back from obtaining their relic was Travis Touchdown and his partner Vincent Skelter. Vincent was Helter's younger brother, like Helter he was also an albino with red eyes, pale skin, and white hair that was spiky with a bang instead of long like his brother's. He sported a grey striped tank top like his brother's shirt without the sleeves as well as black pants, gloves, and boots. He had tattoos on his arms, his beam katana on his back, and his revolver holstered to his side. Vincent's beam katana was larger than Travis's and had three parallel blades and his revolver was modified to have a ring of twelve chambers each housing six bullets, giving him a total of seventy-two shots before he even had to think of reloading. One would say that despite some differences, Vincent resembled a certain SOLDIER.

Travis kept tossing up their relic, a bishop chest piece, in the air and catching it out of boredom as the two head back towards the cliff.

"Be careful with that will you? If you lose that relic then there goes our grade." Vincent tells Travis.

"Quit bitching, you're already annoying."

"Well you're not exactly who I'd like to partner with either, but we're stuck together for as long as we're here. So let's just get through this without killing each other."

"Fine." Travis says as he places the bishop in his pocket. "I'd like to save the part where we kill each other for the UAA ranking matches anyways. For now I suppose we can get this done, besides I'd like to see what kind of girls they have here."

"Are girls all you think about?"

"No...fighting too."

The two assassins make their way up to the top of the cliff to meet up with Glynda and Ozpin and find that they're not the first ones there. Along with their new teachers they find Jeane, Kimmy, Margaret, John, Bad Girl, and Helter there as well.

"Well done, Travis and Vincent. Now your relic please?" Ozpin says as he holds out his hand.  
>Travis takes the bishop piece out of his hand and gives it to Ozpin, then he and Vincent joins the others to wait for their classmates to return.<p>

"Hey Helter, who did you get partnered with?" Vincent asks his older brother.

Helter smirks and points is thumb at Bad Girl and Vincent has a look of shock on his face at how calm his brother is about it.

"Well better she's on your team than against you I suppose." Vincent says.

"That's exactly how I thought about it." Helter replies with a bit of laughter.

While the brothers exchange in their own dialogue Travis turns to his sister Jeane.

"So who are you with Jeane? Don't tell me it's Destroyman."

She shakes her head and says "No I got the freshman, but she isn't half bad for a first year assassin. I'm impressed."

"She must be really good if you say that."

A few minutes later the group was joined by Henry, Shinobu, Holly, and Alice, who gave Ozpin their relics upon arrival. Ozpin clears his throat and the students focus their attention on him once they heard it.

"Excellent work everyone on passing the initiation. Now that you've all partnered up it's time to assign you to teams, step forward when I call your name."

The students line up side by side to wait for their name to be called.

"Holly Summers, Alice Twilight, John Harnet, Margaret Moonlight."

The assassins whose names were called stepped forward.

"The four of you collected the rook pieces. You will now be called Team HAHM (Hahnium), led by Holly Summers."

They stepped to the side and Ozpin called upon the next four assassins.

"Henry Cooldown, Bad Girl, Shinobu Jacobs, Helter Skelter. The four of you have obtained the knight pieces. For the rest of your time here you will be called Team HBSS (Hibiscus) and will be led by Henry Cooldown."

Ozpin then calls the last four assassins.

"Jeane Rushdown, Kimmy Howell, Vincent Skelter, Travis Touchdown."

The four of them step forward.

"You four have acquired the bishop pieces. You will be known as team JHST (pronounced "just" but spelt as "jhust") and will be led by Jeane Rushdown."

"Fuck." Travis said, he didn't like the idea of being bossed around by his younger sister.

Glynda glares at him for using such language, but Ozpin ignores it entirely to give the students further direction.

"The teams that you have been assigned to will also be your roommates in the dorms for your time here, so it might be in your best interest to get along. Also I will have your uniforms delivered to your dorms as well. That being said, go rest and enjoy yourselves. Class will start tomorrow morning."

**Now all of the partnerships are done and the teams have been formed. The team names may not be what you would expect, but I did the best I could with what I had and what I wanted to do. Anyways I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to provide feedback please. Thanks for reading.**


	6. A Waltz Around Campus

**Refer to Chapter 1 for disclaimers**

**Hey everyone, I know it's been a while but BlackSparrow is here again and I bring to you another chapter of Assassin Hunters. Now someone asked about why I put some of the assassins together and I realized that I failed to explain my reasoning behind these pairings, so I'm going to take the time now to tell you the ones that I haven't explained yet.**

**Holly Summers/Alice Twilight- Both of these assassins and their deaths had a huge effect on Travis in the No More Heroes games.**

**Travis Touchdown/Vincent Skelter aka "Skelter Helter"- Both of these assassins have the most vengeful natures.**

**Kimmy Howell/ Jeane Rushdown- Both of these assassins have to do with affections. Kimmy had affections for Travis and Travis had affections for Jeane before she killed his parents and found out that they're related**

**Shinobu Jacobs/Henry Cooldown- Both of these assassins were the only ones to fight Travis and live to tell the tale.**

**So that's my reasoning behind the pairs. And once again I would like to give a big thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, or favorited this fanfiction and I appreciate the support, I hope that you enjoy the chapter.**

"Looks like this is home sweet home for the time being." Henry says as he and the rest of Team Hibiscus enter their dorm rooms with their bags.

The rooms at Beacon had four beds and a single window with red curtains. It also had some bookcases and drawers to place their clothes; needless to say it was slightly cramped.

"Phew, what a day! I need a drink, so fucking thirsty." Bad Girl says as the first thing she does is go through her back and take out a beer. "Anyone want a drink?"

"I'll pass." Shinobu says. "Did you really just bring cans of beer?"

"I also pass on the drinks." Henry says.

"I'm game, toss me one will you?" Helter declares.

Bad girl tosses Helter a can of beer before grabbing one for herself. She opens the can and with a thirst that rivals a man in the desert she downs it until there was nothing left. Bad Girl lets out a burp and tosses her empty can off to the side.

"Damn that's smooth! I feel alive again!" She exclaims as she drops her body on the bed.

"And this is the part when I leave; the last thing I want to deal with is a drunk Bad Girl." Shinobu states as she leaves the room.

"Eh, she's not bad when she's drunk as long as you hide her baseball bat." Helter disagrees as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Actually, I'm about to go too. Keep her from being a raging drunk will you?" Says Henry to Helter as he also leaves the room.

The white haired assassin lifts up his drink to the door that Henry just exited out of, acknowledging his request.

"Will do." He says to himself as he sits on his bed and finishes his drink.

He then hears a knock at the door and in a slight panic Helter and Bad Girl hid the cans of beer just in case a teacher is there.

"Uh, come in." Helter says loudly.

The room door opens and inside comes his brother Vincent. Bad Girl and Helter let out a sigh of relief and take their beer out of hiding after they see him.

"Damn Vince, almost gave be a heart attack there." Helter says to his brother as he laughs it off.

"Sorry, just want to see what you were up to."

"Well now you know, care to join?" Helter asks as he holds up his beer can.

Vincent shrugs his shoulders and says "Sure why not?"

"Catch." Bad Girl says to him as she tosses him a beer.

Vincent opens it and bumps cans with his brother before drinking it.

Meanwhile Team Jhust and Team Hahnium all split up, whether by themselves or with another person, each of them doing their own exploration. The two members of team Hahnium, Destroyman and Margaret Moonlight, were walking around campus like the rest of their classmates. But they both stop as a blonde haired, blue eyed boy ran up to them.

"Excuse me; your name wouldn't happen to be John Harnet would it?" The boy says to Destroyman.

"…Yes." Destroyman says awkwardly.

The boy's eyes lit up like birthday candles.

"So you're him? The real Destroyman? Right here?" The blondie asks excitedly.

He nods and says "Yeah, in the flesh. But how do you know me? And who are you?"

"Almost everyone knows you! You're a hero. I read your comics all the time!"

He pulls out a copy of a comic book title 'Assassin Superhero Destroyman'.

"Oh and I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc." The blue eyed blondie introduced himself.

Jaune Arc was the leader of Beacon Academy's Team Juniper although you wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at him. He donned a white chest plates and shoulder plates of the same color, the armor covered his black hoodie that had an orange hood and orange sleeves. Jaune also had on blue pants that had a white mark on the left knee and black shoes. On his pants he had two brown belts that crisscrossed each other and held his sheathed sword to his side.

"Wow I didn't know that my comics were known anywhere outside of Santa Destroy, let alone Vale. Anyways I'm glad to have met a fan."

"Me too, one of my favorite comic book superheroes here in person and going to my school. This is a dream come true. It was such a pleasure to meet you."

Jaune holds out his hand it offer a handshake to Destroyman.

"Likewise."

Destroyman accepts his offer and the two shake hands.

Margaret just looked at the two of them with a look of confusion and surprise, one that said 'is this really happening?'

Jaune walked away happily after having Destroyman sign his comic book.

"He actually reads your comic book?" Margaret asks.

"Yeah, who knew that I'd have fans all the way in Vale?" Destoryman says with a laugh.

"Yeah, seeing how your comic isn't very popular in Santa Destroy because, well, we actually know how you are. Did you see how he shook your hand as if it was safe? There's no way that the Destroyman in the comics shows your real personality."

"So I edited a bit, big deal. At least I don't hear any complaints about it."

"Yeah I guess. But that boy, Jaune Arc was it? How did someone like him get into this school? You can tell that he's weak just by looking at him."

"True but I can't say that I care. By the way where's Alice at? I figured that you'd rather be hanging out with her."

Margaret sighs a bit and says "You know her, she's out training with Holly. I swear she makes me tired just by watching her."

While Destroyman and Margaret continue to roam about the school, Travis, Shinobu, and Kimmy roamed about another side of campus.

"I can't fucking believe that they made Jeane leader. Now I have to take orders from her and shit." Travis says as he walks with his hands on the back of his head.

"Wanna switch?" Shinobu jokes.

"Yeah, like I want to be led by Mr. Sir Henry Motherfucker. I'll stick with Jeane."

"Relax Travis." Kimmy says. "It's not like she's your boss, she's just responsible for the team that's all. Besides you're Travis the Great, you don't have to be a leader to be the best" Kimmy says sincerely.

Travis took a moment to think and process what Kimmy just told him.

"I never thought of it like that. I guess you're right."

"Hey!"

The assassins all turn around after they hear an unfamiliar voice and see a girl with white hair and blue eyes being dragged by another girl with silver eyes and black hair with red highlights.

"You guys are the new exchange students right?" the silver eyed one asks with excitement.

Before the assassins could respond, the white haired girl finally broke free from the other girl's grip.

"Ruby, can you stop? Honestly, be more gentle." She says to the black haired girl while rubbing her wrist.

"Sorry Weiss. I'm just so excited. I've never seen an assassin in person." Ruby apologizes to her.

Ruby is Yang's younger sister and the leader of Beacon's Team RWBY, who wore an outfit that matched her hair consisting of a black long sleeved blouse and a black skirt with red trimmings. Over the blouse she had on a red and black corset, mainly as an accessory, along with a black belt with a pouch and a rose shaped emblem on the side of the belt. She wore a pair of black stockings as well as a pair of black and red boots and had a red hooded cloak on her back with cross shaped pins that kept in connected to the blouse.

Weiss is a member of Team RWBY as well and is also Ruby's partner. She wore a pale blue, long sleeve bolero jacket that was red on the inside along with a dress that was the same color as the outside of the bolero. The bolero jacket gradually went from pale blue to light blue as it traveled down the end of the sleeves. The dress, which Weiss referred to as a battle skirt, went down to her thighs and had snowflake designs at the bottom along with a black lace that served as the neckpiece and a ribbon that served as the belt. She had pale blue high-heeled boots that were red on the inside just like her bolero, as well as an apple shaped necklace around her neck. On her face she had a crooked scar located on her right eye.

Ruby looks at the exchange students and says "Anyways I'm Ruby, and this is Weiss. Welcome to Beacon."

"Hi." Weiss dryly says to the assassins afterwards.

"Thanks for welcoming us. I'm Kimmy."

"Shinobu."

"Name's Travis."

"So what are assassins doing at a Huntsman school?" Weiss asks in a snobby tone.

"I don't like the sound of your tone." Shinobu says.

"Weiss don't be rude, they're here to learn how to fight Grimm and protect humans, like we are." Ruby defends the assassins.

" Protect humans? They aren't even human to begin with! They're soulless and murderous! Ruby, we're leaving."

Weiss turns and starts to walk away.

"Sorry guys. Maybe we can hang out sometime." Ruby says as she turns to follow her partner.

Kimmy and Travis practically paid no mind to Weiss's remark but Shinobu found herself slightly irritated.

"Relax Shinobu, no killing remember?" Travis reminds her.

Shinobu takes a deep breath and says "She's not even worth the stain on my blade."

"She just might be, remember what Ozpin said. Some first year students took out some huge Grimm. I'm thinking it might be them." Kimmy says.

"Really now?" Travis responds with a smirk "I guess they must fight as good as they look then."

**Well that's the end of Chapter 6 and it looks like school is going to be starting on the next day for the exchange students. Thank you for reading and I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. Please don't forget to review, your feedback would be most appreciated. Until next time, take care.**


	7. The First Day of School

**BlackSparrow here once again with another exciting chapter of Assassin Hunters. I know it's been a while and I'm sorry about that, writer's block kinda got to me plus I've been trying to work on the second draft of my own book. I've also been having some ideas for other crossover fanfics such as Naruto and Street Fighter and League of Legends and Batman so once the first chapter for those come out I do hope that you will give them a try. Thanks again for everyone who has been reading Assassin Hunters, I honestly cannot say that enough. I hope you all enjoy this chapter like you did the rest and please don't forget to review because I love hearing feedback.**

The next day comes around that the assassin's dreaded most, the start of their classes. That morning the new students woke up and got dressed in their new school uniform which everyone but Shinobu, Henry, Vincent, and Kimmy absolutely loathed.

The main uniforms consisted of a black suit with golden linings along with a blue vest and a white dress shirt complete with a red tie. The female uniforms had a red plaid skirt as well as a brown jacket with at tan vest and a white dress shirt. The uniform also had black stocking which every girl but Jeane wore. After getting dressed they all head towards their first class, Grimm Studies. The classroom was set up like a typical college classroom with the only main difference being the blunderbuss with axe blades on it hanging on the wall like a trophy.

"….I hate this." Jeane quietly comments about her outfit while she and the other assassins sit in class.

"Good morning future Huntsman and Huntresses." A voice echoes throughout the classroom as their teacher comes into the room.

He looks among the class and sees twelve new students.

"Ozpin told me I would be having assassins as students. Welcome to Grimm Studies, I am your instructor Professor Peter Port."

Peter Port was, as his name suggest, portly in both senses of the word. He wore a burgundy suit with golden linings and buttons with the pants tucked into his olive colored boots. His short hair was all grey and he possessed a massive mustache that seemed to move whenever he talked. His eyes appeared to be always closed but he seemed to be able to see perfectly well despite this.

Professor Port began his lecture and the students, assassin and Huntsmen alike, began to take notes on various Grimm such as Beowolves, Ursa, and even the Goliaths. Bad Girl barely took note and tried to get some shut eye due to her hangover from her late night drinking. The lecture went on and on and the students were slowly but surely started to get bored especially when the lectures started to go a bit off course. The professor began to talk about his experiences and accomplishments and he started to go from sounding like a teacher to sounding like a total braggart.

Travis sighs and whispers "I thought we were supposed to be learning about Grimm, not listening to this guy's life story. This is boring as shit."

Helter looks past him and says "Looks like your brother is into it."

Travis turns his head and sees his brother Henry staring at the professor as he spoke, practically zoning out.

"Hey bro, don't tell me that you're actually enjoying this?" Travis asks his twin.

Without even looking at him Henry answers "I can't…."

"You can't what?"

"I can't take my eyes of off his moustache, it's like it has a life of its own."

The assassins all took a look at the man's moustache as he spoke all with the exception of Shinobu who was trading glares with Team RWBY's Weiss Schnee. Majority of what was being said by the professor was noted, but going in one ear and out the other until he called for a volunteer.

"Now would any of you like to demonstrate how to dispose of a Grim for our transfer students?" Professor Port asked the class.

Weiss immediately rose her hand, wanting to show those assassins what a true Huntress was made of.

"I volunteer professor."

Professor Port looks at Weiss in surprise and says "Again Ms. Schnee? Excellent, you truly have the spirit of a true Huntress."

Weiss directs a smirk at Shinobu as she stands up and makes her way to the front of the class.

"...Uppity bitch." Shinobu says.

The professor hears Shiinobu but can't make out what she said.

"Did you say something Ms. Jacobs?"

Shinobu was caught a bit off guard, she didn't expect for Professor Port to even hear her. So she thought fast and chance what she originally said.

"I said, why don't we switch?" Shinobu lied. "I mean the best way to learn is from experience right?"

Professor Port plays with his moustache while thinking about Shinobu's question.

"You make a valid point Ms. Jacobs. Ms. Schnee we will have Shinobu volunteer this time around."

Weiss looks at the professor wided eyed and jaw dropped, while the rest of her team and classmates lightly giggled upon seeing her reaction. She stares grudgingly at Shinobu as she makes her way back to her seat and the assassin goes to the front of the class where she stood a couple of yards away from a cage. The professor grabs his blunderbuss axe and walks to the lock of the cage.

"Are you ready Ms. Jacobs?"

Shinobu nods her head as she unsheathes her katana.

"Then begin!" The professor announces as he cuts the chain holding the door of the caged with his blunderbuss axe.

The doors to the cage fall to the ground and Shinobu grips her sword, ready for her opponent. Out of the confinements of the cage came a Boarbatusk and Weiss smirks eager to see the assassin fall from the same type of Grimm that she defeated singlehandedly. The boar looking Grimm had white bones with red markings on its body as armor like other Grimm. It also had four eyes and huge tusks.

The Boarbatusk started to run at Shinobu, attempting to ram her with its tusks. Shinobu quickly rolls out of the way and slashes the side of the Grimm as it runs past her, but the bone plating kept her from making a mark. The monster turns and faces Shinobu once more as she does the same. The Boarbatusk starts to curl up like a ball and spin towards the assassin at a very high speed. Not having enough time to move out of the way Shinobu brings up her sword to block the beast, but the impact knocks her hard against the wall. Shinobu starts to stand back up while gathering energy in her sword causing it to glow purple. The Grimm stops spinning and tries to ram her with its tusk once more.

"Sonic Sword!" Shinobu calls out as she creates a giant projectile blade of red colored energy with a single swing of her sword.

The Sonic Sword bisected the Grimm through both its flesh and its bone plate before it could get close to Shinobu.

"Very well done Ms. Jacobs! Through you I can see that the transfer students have a lot of Huntsman potential." Professor Port says as the Grimm corpse began to disintegrate.

"Thank you Professor." Shinobu says as she returns to her seat, sending a smirk towards Weiss on the way there.

"And with that class is dismissed." Professor Port announces to the class.

Everyone grabs their things and leave the classroom to head to the next class where the dueling practices are held and spectated by Glynda Goodwitch. The arena looked similar to a Roman Colosseum, with the seats high up and the battle arena in the center below. The students make their way up to the seats to meet up with Glynda.

"Welcome to your first day of dueling practices." She announces to the twelve assassins. "I'm sure that you've had plenty of experiences dueling against each other and other assassins. So in the class I'm going to have you duel exclusively against Beacons main students. I'll decide the first match and will take volunteers after that. With that said can Ruby Rose and Margaret Moonlight enter the arena please?"

Ruby gets up and makes her way to the arena while Glynda looks for Margaret but couldn't find her among the class.

"Margaret? Where could she be?"

"Here." Glynda hears a voice behind her.

The Huntress turns around and sees Margaret already standing in the Arena with both of her Crescent Angel scythe-guns in hand. Glynda and the students were surprised except for the assassins.

Glynda adjusts her glasses and regains her composure. Ruby then enters the arena also surprised that Margaret got there so quickly, she knew that she'd have to keep up her guard. She takes out Crescent Rose and wields it in scythe form.

Glynda then announces "Ruby Rose, Margaret Moonlight, you may now begin the match."

**Yeah I know major cliffhanger right? Hopefully none of you are too mad about that, but I will do my best to make the fight between Ruby and Margaret as great as I can. I just can't go too far because this is a practice match after all. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next chapter of Assassins Hunters Crescent Rose vs Crescent Angel. Until next time everybody thank you so much.**


End file.
